


Reprogramming In Progress...

by Finchmoth_writing



Category: Megaman-fandom, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: (you’ll see what i mean), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fighting, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reprogramming, Rescue Missions, Spoilers for the archie comics!, There is more than one chapter ao3 isnt working with me :pensive:, also i dont know what happens in the games so im making up robot masters, also im VERY new to megaman stuff bls be nice, anyways time for actual tags, anyways! This is angst!, i actually dont know how to tag all these characters dont @ me, of the physical and verbal variety, theres only mentions of story points but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchmoth_writing/pseuds/Finchmoth_writing
Summary: This work takes place after the story if the Archie comics (rip), and is an au of my own making.Proto Man—Blues—was always after his own identity. What he was supposed to do, what his purpose was. After his latest get-back at Wily, actively undoing his own actions, he’s trying to make right and help his family. But Wily always has a backup plan, and a backup to that last backup.That being said, reprogramming was never outside of Wily’s ability, was it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Blues had a lot of regret. The list, if physical, could go on for quite a few miles. Starting with running away long enough to be replaced, ending with letting himself be blackmailed by Dr. Wily. There was apparently, always an opportunity for the list to he longer for Blues.

He was just trying to find a spot in the woods to think. He usually did that after running away, finding a spot in the middle of nowhere to think and clear his head or scream at the top of his synthetic lungs. However, today wasn’t letting him have a day to himself. As his intercom beeped, he sighed and hesitantly tuned in. 

“This is Shadow Man,” the voice on the other end dromed out. Blues sighed to himself. Even if he didn’t say who he was, Shadow Man had a trademark of sounding either extremely bored or tired.

“I know. What’s going on with the doctor?”

“He’s back on his bullshit.”

“Oh come on.” Blues put his face into his hands. “New robot masters and everything?”

“Brand new. He’s made seven so far, they have yet to be activated. He wants me to be the eighth.” Shadow Man sighed on the other end. “You think after all the times Mega Man beat me, Wily would know I may be cut to just help him out and not fight.”

“Bold of you to think the doctor cares.”

“Apparently so.”

An awkward moment of silence passed. Blues coughed. “Was… was that all you wanted to tell me?”

Shadow Man commed off, only telling Blues “watch your back,” before doing so.

And then, Blues was alone in the woods, now knowing new robot masters were going to be unloaded onto the world. With nervousness in his chest, he whistled his trademark tune and teleported to Dr. Light’s lab. They need to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ao3 wasnt working with me so these notes are different from before hdjddhhd)
> 
> But!! Thank you for reading so far, i hope you all stick around for the next chapters!!


	2. So It Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the new robot masters!
> 
> Chapter title from The Stand (Man or Machine) by The Protomen.

Rock stared at the computer console with Roll and Dr. Light. Sighing angrily, he slapped his hand up to his face. “Again? Really? This is the third new line of robot masters this year and it’s only May! Does this guy ever take a break?” Dr. Light looked down at the blue-clad boy, but was cut off by melancholy whistling and the telltale *bwip!* of a teleport signal.

A few steps echoed from the lab, then a tentative, but familiar voice called, “Hello? Anyone here?” And then quieter, “Wow, I knew they might have been busy but gone…?”

Roll jogged over to the computer room’s doorway and leaned out. “We’re in here! Come on!”

“Oh.” A minute later, a red helmet poked in the room. “Judging from your faces, Wily just said he wants to take over the world again.”

Rock raised his face from his hand. “Protoman, you of all of us should know, right?”

Leaning back on the wall and crossing his arms, Protoman grumbled “Actually, I don’t…”

“Excuse me?”

“I just learned about all this from Shadow Man, like, 2 minutes ago! I didn’t even know Wily was making new bots. He didn’t tell me.”

A beat of heavy silence passed. Wily not telling one of his most begrudgingly loyal robots about his plans… the implication hung in the air. Before voicing his concerns, Rock was cut off by the computer screeching with noise. Roll rushed over, covering her mouth in a small gasp. “Uh, guys? The masters are making their move, and they want to see you two.”

Protoman cursed under his breath. “I swear if this is just Shadow Man telling me to go back to base I’ll—”

Rock cut him off, equipping his armor. “Then let’s go. We probably have no time to lose. Roll, where are they?”

“They didn’t say, but it looks like they wrecked the park for dramatic effect. You’ll probably find them there.” Looking back at the monitor she grimaced. “Maybe we should send some of the other robot masters to clean up when you two get back. It’s a mess.”

Rock stretched and grinned. “Then we shouldn’t waste any time! Let’s go!”

Protoman shrugged and teleported away, probably to the scene where the masters would be. With a quick goodbye and a promise to be safe, Megaman followed his brother.  
———

The park was, as Roll said, a mess.

A crater at the center raised the ground into craggy peaks, displacing rocks and trees in its wake. Moths, many many moths, swarmed the air and stuck to the trees. Water-like a moat-surrounded the crater. Somehow, despite the broad daylight, a beam of light faded into the sky. Getting to the center would be a mess on its own. Fighting here would be an even bigger pain.

The two robots looked at each other. Protoman gave a sharp nod and began trekking to the center. Megaman jumped in place, trying to get a better view, to no avail. He groaned and ran after the red bot.

Eventually, the two made it to the crater. The two robots stopped for a moment to look at the moat, then try and see into the crater, and then shrugged at each other.

Quietly, Megaman asked “Do you think they know we’re here?”

Protoman held up his pointer finger, then yelled, “Hey! You guys in there?”

To say that Megaman wanted to scream was an understatement. The safety of possibly being unseen and unheard was now gone.

A robot tentatively peeked out of the crater. He looked a mix of terrified and deeply saddened, with empty droopy eyes and a sullen frown on his face. He didn’t seem to have any sort of formal armor, just some sun-ray-mimicking spikes here and there. A disk of some sort rested on his forehead, keeping a sheer veil in place. If it was supposed to stop light from coming out, it didn’t work. The robot gave off a sunbeam’s worth of light, making it nearly painful to look up at him. He saw the two, and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. The robot looked into the crater, saying just loud enough to hear, “They’re here…” 

And one by one, the silhouettes of the eight robot masters rose from the crater. 

Winged.

Leaking lava.

Finned.

Veiled.

Unrecognizable.

Reluctant.

Spouting clouds.

Pointed.

The winged master spoke. “So! Where do we begin, Megaman and Protoman?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like being cryptic ok 
> 
> Next: we Fight


	3. I Try To Call You Every Day, I’m Rehearsing What To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon.
> 
> Our heroes take down the first of eight robot masters.

The winged robot master asked again, shouting this time. “Well? Answer me!”

Another master, the one shining like a sunbeam, leaned to the robot. “You… didn’t let them answer, Moth Man. Maybe… give them some time…?”

Moth Man pushed the other robot master—Megaman assumed he’d be called Light Man—to the side. “More time? Love, we have orders to dismantle these two! And you request we give them time to talk?!”

“…yes…”

“Light Man, go to your stage please.”

With a shy wave good-bye, Light Man disappeared in a teleportation wave. As soon as the yellow beam had disappeared, Protoman snickered. “Moth Man, like the shitty cryptid?”

The cloud-spewing robot master cackled. “Wowie, Mothi, Mr. Proto has you pinned down to a T!”

The winged robot spluttered. “Shitty…? How rude. Ok, how about this. Me, you two, east construction zone, midnight. We’ll see how confident you are then.” With no wait for an answer from the Light bots, Moth Man flew up and to the east. That left the other robot masters. 

The lava-themed robot master walked up to the edge and sat down. She seemed to wear sheet metal like a shirt that crunched like tinfoil as she sat. Lava slowly dripped from her as if it were hair as she looked the two over with bright yellow eyes. “How troublesome… well, hey, you two. I’m Lava Woman. Find me at the trash incineration plant tomorrow if you survive Moth Man. Take your time though. I’m patient. I look forward to a good fight.” With that, Lava Woman hopped into a teleportation wave.

Slowly, the other masters introduced themselves and left, leaving one more. He had dead pale skin, a shock of green hair showing sloppily from under his helmet. He seemed uninterested in the two, playing a soft tune on a small piano on his buster arm. He yawned and waved Protoman and Megaman off. “Get ready for the moth. He’s fast. Be ready. And Protoman?”

The red bot stepped forward.

“What did you do to piss off the doc so much?”

“What?”

“Shadow Man was supposed to stay back at the base and Wolf Man was supposed to be here, but Wily was so pissed that he screwed up his development. What did you do?”

“Thought for myself. It’s fun, maybe you should try it,” with a sarcastic smirk.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny. You know it’s not that easy for us. Just get out of here, go. Shoo!”

Megaman piped up. “But how are we supposed to know you aren’t going to hurt anyone?”

The purple bot yawned. “My name is Synth Man. I’m a music robot. Why would I go out of my way to hurt people?”

Protoman hummed. “Touché. Ok Megaman, let’s get back to Light and get ready.”

Without waiting for an answer, the red bot sharply whistled and was gone in his trademark red light. Megaman waves good-bye and followed after him.

———

“I think this is the first time a robot master ever gave me actual time to prepare for a fight! No offense to you guys.” Rock was sitting in Dr. Lights’s lab, retelling what had happened to Roll, Elec Man, and Ice Man. It was nearinv midnight, and Blues had already left to get to the construction zone.

Elec Man casually shrugged. “None taken, and if it helps, you were still a pain to fight.”

“Heh! Glad to know. Oh! Roll, what time is it?”

Roll, who was doing her best not to doze off, jumped and looked at the clock Light kept in the lab. From the lab, she yelled “11:51! You might wanna grab a few e-tanks and head out!”

“Oh shoot, those few hours went fast. Ok, I’ll see you guys soon!”

“Get back in one piece, Rock!”

“You got it!”

———

The stage to Moth Man was nearing ridiculous levels of theatrics. Somehow, street lights had been bent to shine like spotlights on the stage, letting dozens upon dozens of moths swarm them. The defense bots were small, pale green moths that spat out what looked to be a weak acid and looked at the two Light bots with loathing. Every now and then, the distinct form of the robot master would fly overhead and rain down a new bot, a larger red moth that trailed the two and attempted to bite them.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Megaman and Protoman made it to a large, empty lot with a large fluorescent light shining down. A moment after the two looked at the lot, the winged form of Moth Man dropped down in front of them. 

He was a bit taller than Protoman, pale green with mechanical antenna instead of the usual “ears” that most robots had. He smirked and put a hand on the yellowish ring of fluff that circled his neck. “Welcome, boys, to your doom. While I know fighting you two is going to be a pain, I look forward to it. And, as a reward for making it this far, allow me to do you two a favor.”

As he spoke, a large swarm moth robots with a distinct skull shape on their bodies surrounded the combatants. “I’ll make your last functioning moments absolutely LUMINOUS!” And with a point to the two bots, the fight began.

A wave of moth bots swarmed to the two, and Megaman shot them down as Protoman raced to Moth Man. Megaman looked at the weapon options he had with him. Rolling cutter, leaf shield, and strong arm. He cursed under his breath. Running to a bent light, he looked over to see how Protoman was doing, only to not see him or Moth Man.

“Wh—Protoman?!” While doing his best to take out the last of the swarm, Megaman began looking for the two. Only when a buster shot landed next to him did he see the two.

Moth Man had Protoman pinned to the panels of a large shut-down fluorescent light, and appeared to have nearly broken his buster. The moth bot was saying something that Megaman couldn’t hear, but visibly distressed Protoman. With his not-broken arm, Protoman punched Moth Man. The robot master recoiled away and dropped the red bot with a shriek after crunching metal was heard. Protoman collapsed into a heap, struggling to get up. 

Megaman equipped strong arm and rushed between the robot master and the Light bot. “Okay! Can we stop now? Please, I don’t wanna hurt you!”

Moth Man twitched as a spark of electricity arced off him. “Maybe your friend should have thought about that before punching me so close to my circuits!” He lurched forward, eyes wild and shaking. “And I won’t hold back until both of you are unrecognizable scrap piles! That is my order from Dr. Wily!”

Megaman sighed. “You all never change.” And with a surge of speed forward, he punched Moth Man straight in the chest, leaving him to fly back into the base of a light.

Moth Man didn’t get up, just let out a cough as the dust settled. Megaman ran to the now sitting Protoman and frantically whispered, “Are you okay?! Can you move?”

Protoman groaned and clutched at his arm. “Besides the obvious, I’m okay. He just caught me off guard with the flying thing.”

“Okay. Head home, I’ll bring Moth Man back with me so Dad can reprogram him.”

With a nod, Protoman shakily stood and teleported away. Megaman turned to the crumpled form of Moth Man. Walking over and carefully stepping over the destroyed mothbots, he said softly, “You didn’t have to do this.”

“... yes I did. I have no choice.”

“Soon you will. I’m gonna take you back to Dr. Light. He’s going to fix you up and bring you back to your senses.”

“Are you and Protoman going to be this hard on Lumi?”

“No—wait, Lumi?”

Moth Man softly smiled. “Light Man. He’s a sweetheart, really. We were made to coexist in the entomology studies we had. I study the bugs he attracts. But I never thought…” He stopped, cringing as another spark arced off him. Looking back to Megaman, he asked, “So, are you going to hurt him?”

“I’ll do my best not to. But if he fights me, I will fight back.”

“That’s more than enough.” A beat of silence passed as Megaman thought. Light Man… he seemed so scared when he saw Megaman earlier that day. Was he going to fight? “Well then, Megaman, you were talking about bringing me to a doctor?”

Megaman, snapped out of his thoughts, nodded. “First, I need to do something.” Placing his hand on Moth Man’s arm, he copied his ability; Lunar Wings, giving him the ability to fly. “Okay. Now we can go.”

Helping the fallen robot master stand, Megaman teleported the two back to Light Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting moths is hard yall. They fly! Have you ever tried shooting a moth while its flying with ur arm gun?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hey! Welcome to the end of the prologue!! Next up is gonna be some good old fashion family interaction and also robot masters. Until next update, and have a good day!


End file.
